


Picturesque

by AlienBro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a Good Friend, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, drinking away feelings, drunk jim confessing feelings, spock is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBro/pseuds/AlienBro
Summary: Spock had never thought to unfold the robe in the box of Ambassador Spock’s belongings.OrSpock gets a glimpse into his and his captains future in the form of a photograph, and is determined to make it come true.





	Picturesque

-1- (Spock)

It was only after his relationship with Uhura had finally completed its slow and painful demise did Spock remove the robe from ambassador Spock’s belongings. Despite the illogic of the situation, he couldn’t help but want to see the old photograph of his crew, as it provided a sense of comfort and a certainty that despite the rocky end to their relationship, Spock and Uhura could continue to work together long into the future. 

Their relationship had come to an end almost six months ago, although it had began to deteriorate long before then. Beginning with arguments, the couple had fallen apart slowly, until it ended officially when Uhura had decided they weren’t right for each other, and Spock had confessed that he had feelings for someone else. Although he had not disclosed who, the cold shoulder Jim had received for the rest of their shore leave had left little doubt that Uhura had figured it out. 

Spock lifted the robe from the box gently, as he usually did, so it stayed neatly folded. However, this time Spock didn’t pick it up quite right, causing one of the folds to fall slightly. Moving to re fold the robe, Spock noticed something shift in the robe’s pocket. Removing the object, he discovered a small metal case, slightly smaller than a playing card. 

The case was elegantly designed. It was silver, with only a small rendition of the star fleet insignia in the upper left corner, followed by the words Commander Spock, carved in an official fashion. The case was very thin, and seemed to be designed to hold one or two small pieces of paper. 

Opening it, Spock discovered two photos inside. 

The first was of Jim. He was standing at an angle, facing slightly away from the camera. A small smile ghosted his lips and his eyes were closed. He was facing a sunset, the light dancing across his face and hair, making him glow golden. Jim’s arm was angled back, as if he was holding hands with the photographer. The photo was slightly smaller than the case it was in, causing it to slide around a small amount when Spock opened it.

The second photograph fit the case perfectly, as if the two had been designed to go together. The picture was of two figures standing on an observation deck of a ship, silhouetted against the stars behind them. The two figures had their foreheads resting together, and their fingers were pressed together in a Vulcan kiss. It was clear not only from the intimacy, but also from their postures, that the two subjects of the photograph were deeply in love. 

Spock recognized the silhouettes easily, but further confirmed his suspicions when he turned the photo over and read the words written on the back in a surprisingly neat script. 

My dearest Spock,

It is a saying among humans that distance makes the heart grow fonder, but I cannot help but resent any distance between us, no matter how noble the cause for this distance may be. I miss you already my darling.

I promise I’ll be home soon.

Love,  
Jim 

Spock slowly replaced the photograph and closed the case. He replaced the case in the robe pocket, and neatly folded the robe. He placed it back in the box, closed the lid and replaced it on his shelf.

He closed his eyes, thinking deeply about this new revelation. Ambassador Spock had told his younger counterpart that the he and Jim were tied together by fate. The older Vulcan has also mentioned at one point that he had a bond mate in his own universe that had died several years ago. Unlike humans, Spock was not prone to great leaps in logic, and had therefore treated those two facts as unrelated. 

Despite his misgivings, Spock knew that fate - if there was such a thing - would draw the two of them together, but he was almost unwilling to wait. Thoughtfully, Spock ran his hand over the area near his heart where a piece of metal had been only a few short months ago. The memory of Jim dying in the reactor chamber floated to the surface of his thoughts, followed by many more of Jim’s near death experiences. Spock would never be able to forgive himself if Jim were to die without Spock ever confessing his feelings, and Spock himself was also quite often in mortal danger. Their occupation was not the safest one after all; either of them could be killed at any moment abord the Enterprise, despite their best efforts. Making a decision, Spock got up and left his quarters, headed towards the apartment where Jim currently resided, after deciding that fate would take far too long, and that Spock had no idea how long they had. 

-2- (Jim)

Jim considered himself an expert at suppressing feelings. He’d suppressed his vulnerability, his hurt when his mother didn’t come home, his betrayal when his brother left and his pain when his ship was destroyed. Currently, James T Kirk was suppressing the hell out of his feelings for Spock. 

He’d gotten pretty good at it too, over the years. When their friendship had formed, Jim hadn’t realized the warm feeling in his gut that presented itself whenever the Vulcan was nearby was love until Spock had nearly died in the volcano. The crushing panic that had consumed him, accompanied by his thoughts screaming not him, anyone but him, gave Jim a good insight into his feelings toward his first officer. 

Jim had tried to confess as he died in the reactor chamber. He wanted Spock to know how he felt, even if he would never get to see Spock’s reaction. He hadn’t though that seeing the normally unemotional Vulcan cry would hurt more than the radiation coursing through his veins, but it had. He had wanted nothing more than to comfort Spock, and tell him how he felt, consequences be damned. Even as he died, Jim’s last thoughts were about the man he’d come to love over the years, and the crushing realization that Jim would never see him again. 

When Jim woke up, he discovered had fallen deeper in love with Spock then he though was possible. When he had asked Uhura about the events that transpired during his death, she had confided in him that his logical, seemingly emotionless First Officer had chased down Khan on foot and fought him, nearly killing him. Uhura had mentioned, almost hesitantly, that she had never seen such anger contained in someone’s eyes before that day, and that Spock had only stopped beating Khan’s face into a pulp when Uhura had said they needed him alive to save Jim. 

A short while later, Jim had become the recipient of Uhura’s cold shoulder, only speaking to him for work, and studiously ignoring anything else. Thankfully, the subzero temperature on the bridge had dissipated quickly, not a moment too soon, as they were launched into the disastrous rescue attempt in the uncharted nebula. 

Upon returning to Yorktown, Jim was informed by Bones that Spock and Uhura had broken up, which explained the tension that had been present. After this information, Jim had secluded himself in his room, only being temped out a handful of times by McCoy, who was growing more and more concerned about Jim’s self imposed quarantine. 

Speaking of the doctor, someone was knocking on Jim’s door. He studiously ignored it in favour of staring thoughtfully at the wall. He thought he could hear whoever it was calling to him, but the walls and doors in the Yorktown quarters had far better soundproofing than the Enterprise. After the knocking stopped and enough time had elapsed that whoever was outside would have been long gone, Jim headed out, determined to both drown his sorrows and get Bones off his back in a single night. 

 

-3- (T’hy’la) 

Jim was piss drunk in a random bar when Spock found him. The highly decorated starship captain was slumped over a table, his face tucked into his elbow. When Spock approached him, gently placing a hand on the captains arm, Jim snapped up, looking up at his First Officer with a crooked grin. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Jim moved to stand, and succeeded to a degree, using the table to support himself. He went to take a step forward, but only succeeded in frowning slightly before collapsing. 

With an almost imperceptible frown, Spock caught his captain before he hit the ground, pulling him back up into a standing position and holding him up. Jim mumbled unintelligibly, clearly attempting to complain, before he seemed to give in, slumping against Spock’s side. The Vulcan allowed an almost invisible smile to cross his face as he over at the man he loved so much. He shifted Jim so that his arm was secure around Spock’s shoulders, allowing him to walk alongside the human while supporting him. 

Leaving the bar, Spock was grateful that it was so late at night, as he could guess that Jim would not take kindly to being seen by his superior officers drunk and leaning heavily on his First Officer. Spock continued down the street, headed as quickly and inconspicuously as he could towards the accommodations provided by Starfleet for the Enterprise’s crew. As he neared the building, Spock glanced at Jim again. The captain looked a little more aware of his surroundings, but still seemed not to recognize exactly what was happening. Spock awkwardly pushed open the buildings doors, opting to take the elevator instead of trying to negotiate the staircase side by side with Jim. The elevator was fast, rising up to the floor where Jim’s temporary quarters were housed. 

With a bit of struggle, Spock managed to get the apartment door open. Jim swayed a bit where he stood, Spock supporting him while he awkwardly pulled off Jim’s shoes and shirt. The jeans he was wearing weren’t going to be comfortable to sleep in, but Jim was starting to fall over and Spock wasn’t willing to help completely undress his captain - at least in this context. As he helped his captain into the bed, Spock couldn’t resist asking Jim a question.

“Why were you at the bar, Captain?” 

Jim looked up at him, blinking slowly, one eye slightly more closed than the other. 

“Drowning my sorrows.” He said with a crooked grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Spock tipped his head to the side slightly, questioning his captains words. “What sorrows?”

Jim smiled up at him, one hand gripping Spock’s shirt, preventing him from standing up straight again. Jim’s eyes were filled with sorrow and happiness all at once. It was dizzying to look at, even for the Vulcan, who was used to his captains expressive nature. Jim opened his mouth slightly, as if he was unsure of what to say. 

“Spock. ‘M in love with him.” Jim slurred after a few seconds deliberation. Spock stared, completely unsure of how to proceed. 

Jim suddenly stopped nestling himself into bed and looked up at his First Officer with an intense look. “Shhhhhh. It’s a secret.” He whispered.

To emphasize the point, Jim placed his pointer finger against Spock’s lips, making a shushing gesture. Spock nodded seriously, still attempting to asses the situation. Finally, Jim released Spock’s shirt, content with the Vulcan’s answer. He rolled over in bed, seemingly trying to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Jim.” Spock whispered as he moved to leave. Before he could get out of arms reach, a hand grabbed his pant leg, gripping it with conviction. Spock looked down at Jim, who was looking up at his First Officer with emotions warring in his eyes. 

“Stay?” Jim whispered. 

Spock looked into Jim’s eyes, feeling the sincerity in the single word. 

“Okay”

 

-4- (Bones) 

Bones was very close to breaking down Jim’s door and dragging him outside by the ear. It had been nearly a week since the captain had been outside, at least to Bones’ knowledge, and the doctor was starting to get very concerned about his friend. It wasn’t that Jim was completely unresponsive, McCoy had messaged him in several occasions, and Jim had answered all of them. He also knew that several other crew members had also spoken to Jim. Mainly, Bones was concerned because Jim hadn’t been to any of his usual haunts in days. 

While Bones didn’t particularly approve of Jim drowning his feelings in liquor every night, it at least meant that the captain was leaving his quarters every so often. Drinking alone could get dangerous, and Bones wasn’t in the kind of friend to let Jim die from alcohol poisoning alone in his apartment. So here he was, pounding in Jim’s door, demanding to know if he was okay. He wasn’t quite sure if Jim could hear what he was saying, the doors were fairly soundproof after all, but he knew that Jim could at least hear him knocking. 

Bones was about to give up when the door swung open, revealing Jim, sopping wet and wearing only a towel around his waist. 

“Jesus Bones, I was in the shower, give a man a break.” He said, grinning easily. 

Bones frowned, more playfully than seriously, but still enough to convey his annoyance. 

“What’re you doing showering at noon?” Bones grumbled. 

Jim gave his friend a lopsided smile, the hand not holding up the towel moving to prop himself up against the doorframe. “Got a late start to the day is all.” He said with an easy grace. 

Bones wasn’t about to let him off the hook that easily though. There was something underneath Jim’s easygoing attitude that was a little off, and Bones could guess exactly what it was when he finally identified the background noise in the apartment. 

“The showers still on Jim. Shouldn’t ya turn it off before you answer the door?” 

Jim glanced at the closed bathroom door out of the corner of his eye. “I didn’t leave it on, I’m already done showering. I was trying to dry off where you went pounding on my door like a lunatic.”

Bones glanced at Jim, then back at the bathroom. The shower shut off, and the two men could faintly hear the sounds of movement. The doctor glanced past Jim, taking in the crumpled bed sheets and clothing scattered on the floor. 

“Jim...” he groaned, exasperated. “The drinking is one thing, but bringing home random drunks ain’t gonna make you happy. And don’t tell me you didn’t, cause I’m pretty sure those aren’t your pants on the floor, and there’s definitely someone moving around in the bathroom.” Bones pauses to glare accusingly at the bathroom door. Jim opened his mouth to interrupt, but Bones kept talking. 

“If you’re really that depressed about thinking that pointy eared bastard doesn’t like you back, maybe try talking to him instead of bringing home strangers every night. Thought you’d had enough of this at the academy, but apparently-“ 

Bones’ rant was cut off by the bathroom door opening, and the occupant stepping out. He went to say something, then though better of it, electing instead to stare at the towel clad Vulcan who had just exited the bathroom. 

“Doctor McCoy.” Spock said with a slight nod of his head. He bent down slightly and retrieved the pair of pants that Bones had noted before as clearly belonging to someone other than Jim. He nodded to Bones again, his face as unemotional as ever, and stepped back into the bathroom without another word. 

Bones stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish before he finally decided on what to say. 

“And when, exactly, were you planning on telling me about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me some comments and brighten my day.


End file.
